


If He Asks You to Stay

by heartxofxchains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartxofxchains/pseuds/heartxofxchains
Summary: he doesn’t love, he saysbecause he thinks he’s brokenand that’s what breaks you, trulythat what you tried hardest to fix decides that he doesn’t deserve to be





	If He Asks You to Stay

He doesn’t love, he says  
Because he thinks he’s broken  
And that’s what breaks you, truly  
That what you tried hardest to fix decides that he doesn’t deserve to be

And when he tells you he needs you  
You wonder ‘why?  
Why, when all I ever do is leave?’  
But when he clutches at your arms  
You wonder why you ever needed to leave in the first place

But ‘need’ is a strong word, you think  
Just like that, you’ve become a necessity  
And, well, that’s terrifying  
But, terrifyingly, you’d die for him

Hell, you already have.

And you think that should be enough  
But it isn’t, because he’s died for you as well  
And thus, death becomes nothing more than a shot  
At the redemption you both so desperately seek

(you both desperately ‘need’)

And you wonder why a word so strong  
Could ever make you feel so weak

So you don’t tell him  
Not in the way he tells you  
With words and such  
He says you were never good with them anyways  
But you let your eyes linger on his and you stand as close as you can to him  
Like this proximity makes up for the times your closeness to him ended in bruises and blood

Because this time, you mean to heal those wounds  
So you don’t dare leave him  
Not when you’re both just fighting to stay alive  
Just so the other won’t stop fighting

(because, this is the push and pull you need)

He says he needs you  
Obviously, you know that  
He knows you need him, too  
He needs to know that  
But you don’t tell him  
Because, you know, some things are better left unsaid

But words left unsaid  
Become digits and commands in a queue  
Six years is a blink of an eye to you  
But you know you’ve missed too much  
Up in the air, not by his side

So this time  
When he asks you to stay,  
You do.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked through ao3 and thought to myself, "you know what this site needs? angsty free-verse poetry about the season 8 crypt scene written from castiel's POV," and then this happened god bless.


End file.
